warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder, die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden, werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Beech Tail Datei:Beech_Tail.png Nach unendlichen Fragen ist es fertig :D Ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu viel falsch.. :) Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 12:57, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ok erstmal: Super, dass du hier mitmachst! Für deinen ersten Versuch ist das wirklich nicht schlecht! Das erste, was mir gleich auffällt, dass ein vielen Stellen noch Shading außerhalb der Outlines ist: links und rechts neben dem Schweif, beim (unsere Sicht) linken Hinterbein, unter dem rechten und linken Vorderbein, bei der Brust und beim (Usersicht) rechten Ohr. Am besten gehst du da nochmal auf die Outline Ebene, markierst alles was außerhalb ist und klickst dann auf den anderen Ebenen "Entf", damit alles weg ist, was außerhalb ist :). Bei den Outlines fällt mir gerade auf, dass das weiß in den Augen irgendwie nicht so hell ist, wie es sein sollte: Mal die zwei Pixel in den Augen einfach mit weiß nach^^ Zur Farbe: Orangerot ist eine sehr schwere Farbe, die, die du gewählt hast ist noch ein wenig zu orange. Ich empfehle eine ähnliche Farbe wie zu nehmen, wie bei Adlerjunges von Spooky. Zum Shading: Also dein erstes Shading sieht schon mal 300x besser aus, als mein erstes Shading :3 An der Brust geht das Shading etwas zu weit in Richtung Körper, sieh dir da am besten nochmal die Shadingvorgabe an :) Beim (Usersicht) rechten Vorderbein fehlt das Shading auf der Unterseite des Beins und der Pfote, und auch beim linken Vorderbein fehlt bei den beiden Zehen das Shading unterhalb, genauso wie beim linken Hinterbein. Allgemein würde ich dir empfehlen, das Shading etwas weicher zu machen und mehr zu verwischen, vorallem an den Beinen ist es zb noch sehr hart :) Bei der Schulter fehlt das Shading ganz (siehe Vorgabe) Augenshading: Das ist ein bisschen schief: Versuch es von oben nach unten zu shaden, und evtl. auch ein bisschen stärker zu machen :) Ich glaube es würde auch helfen, wenn du die Augenfarbe etwas heller machst, aber das ist kein Muss :D Bitte sei jetzt nicht enttäuscht wegen der vielen Kritik, der Text sieht mehr aus als es ist, und mit der Zeit werden solche Sachen zur Routine. Grade das Shading ist eine ziemliche Übungssache, und du wirst das sicher im handumdrehen raushaben :D 13:35, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert!' Ich hoffe ich hab dich richtig verstanden und es ist jetzt besser Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 11:45, 9. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Es ist überall noch Zeug außerhalb der Outlines, außerdem sind die Outlines bei den Augen nicht mehr komplett schwarz. 10:36, 10. Jul. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert!' Ich hab das nicht ganz vertsanden mit den Outlines bei den Augen, also hab ich sie einfach nochmal nachgezogen bis sie schwarz sien. (Ich glaube, das meintest du (?)) Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 17:48, 10. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ja, das hat Mew gemeint :D Leider ist immernoch einiges außerhalb der Outlines :( right Ich hab die Hintergrundfarbe mal rot gemacht: Alles, wo jetzt keine Farbe ist, da ist noch etwas außerhalb der Outlines (da musst du bei deiner Datei einfach mit dem Radierer drüber, auf der richtigen Ebene). Ansonsten, kannst du das Shading und auch das Augenshading noch stärker machen? :) 12:44, 11. Jul. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Es wird mir weder am Laptop, noch auf Gimpp, noch hier, noch auf meinen iPad angezeigt, dass etwas außerhalb der Outlines ist. Ich hab jetzt nochmal auf jeder Ebene drüberradiert und hoffe, dass es doch noch geht... Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 13:05, 11. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Da ist immer noch was außerhalb der Outlines. Auf Star's Bild der Teil an der rechten Kante des Bildes. Außerdem könnte des Shading noch stärker sein, vor allem am Oberschenkel 22:12, 11. Jul. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 10:01, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Star ich hab mir mal dein Beispielbild gemopst damit ich nich noch eins hochladen muss. right Alles was grün ist sind immer noch sachen außerhalb der Outlines die Outlines der Augen sind auch immer noch nicht richtig schwarz sondern leicht rot. 21:02, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Wenn jetz noch so viel draußen ist, drehe ich langsam durch :] Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 20:39, 16. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Immer noch an fast genau den Stellen wie vorher das Zeug außerhalb, außerdem ist jetzt am Schweif die Outline nicht mehr ganz schwarz. 09:03, 17. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ok, ich muss jetzt was dazu sagen. Mir wird nichts angezeigt, ich radiere immer drüber und immer ist es das Gleiche. Ich verusche es jetzt schon richtig lange, aber es ist immer da. Es wird mir weder angezeigt, noch geht es weg. Und das mit den Outlines-nicht-mehr-ganz-schwarz-Zeug verstehe ich nicht, denn ich mache nichts mit den Outlines. Schwärzer als sie schon sind, kann ich sie auch nicht machen. Kann mir bitte jemand helfen? :ˋˋ-( Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 23:36, 17. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Du wählst auf der Ebene wo du die Outlines hast mit dem Zauberstab-Tool alles außerhalb an, dann gehst du auf jede ebene und drückst "Entf", also entfernen, das entfernt das außen. Außer natürlich, du hast auf die Ebene mit den Outlines selber drauf gemalt. Und die Outlines ganz hoch tun, dann sollte auch nichts drüber liegen was sie nciht schwarz macht. 13:15, 18. Jul. 2018 (UTC) : *'Geändert' Ich hab es so gemacht wie du gesagt hast, hoffentlich. Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 17:14, 25. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hat wunderbar geklappt, da ist nur noch ein einziger Pixel zwischen Brust und Vorderbein, der ist von den outlines eingeschlossen, und nicht ganz transparent. Sicher hast du den mit dem Zauberstab vergessen anzuwählen. 12:13, 26. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Beech Tail wird als hell''orangerot beschrieben; empfohlen wurde hier der Farbton von Adlerjunges (DC) - der allerdings nur als orangerot beschrieben wird. Zwar ist Beech Tails CA schon ein wenig heller als Adlerjunges', aber ich persönlich finde es immer noch ein wenig zu dunkel um als hell durchzugehen. 11:31, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ich muss erstmal sagen, dass ist wirklich toll für deinen ersten Versuch. Sie sieht schon wirklich cool aus. Könntest du bitte noch das Shading verstärken (Regler raufstellen), es ist mir noch zu hell. Es ist aber wirklich schön, dass auch neue Nutzer anfangen, CAs zu zeichnen. Ich selbst bin ja auch erst seit drei Monaten dabei. Mach weiter so ;) Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:22, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) ''Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 17:33, 3. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Kleinhenne Datei:Kleinhenne_Streunerin.byRuss.pngDies ist mein erstes CA, hoffe es gefällt euch!!!! Rußfarn (Diskussion) 16:58, 13. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Hey, schön zu sehen, dass jemand neues CAs macht ^^ Die Tupfen finde ich eigentlich okay, aber du solltest auf der Hauptseite vom Projekt nochmal die Definition von Tupfen anschauen. Die hier sehen mir fast aus wie kleine Flecken. In den Augen sind so helle Punkte, die könnten ein wenig gleichmäßiger sein. Generell sind die Augen etwas schwach geshadet. Das Shading ist insgesamt zu unregelmäßig und an vielen Stellen hartkantig, zudem ist noch einiges außerhalb der Outlines. 17:49, 13. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 19:15, 13. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Für den Anfang echt nicht schlecht! Aber ich finde, das Shading könnte insgesamt stärker sein, da ich es im Allgemeinen nicht richtig beurteilen kann, weil ich halt kaum welches sehe :/ die Tupfen sind mir in den Abständen noch zu unregelmäßig und in der Größe etwas zu groß, wenn man es mit unserem Beispielbild vergleicht. Ansonsten könnte der Braunton vielleicht noch etwas weniger rötlich sein :) ~ 20:03, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *''Geändert Rußfarn (Diskussion) 09:33, 15. Aug. 2018 (UTC)'' Die Tupfen sehen für mich jetzt eher aus wie Sprenkel. Ein bisschen grlßer kannst du sie schon machen, denk aber daran, sie regelmäßig zu halten und schau dir zur Not auf der Hauptseite des Character Arts nochmal die geschriebene Definition an. Das Shading ist zu hart und sollte mehr verwischt werden. Und auch hier haben wir wieder das Problem der hellen Ränder. 08:29, 16. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 10:02, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ich glaube, sie sollte wirklich nur am Rücken und Schweif getupft sein - du hast hier aber auch ein paar Tupfen an die Seite und an die Brust getan D: Kannst du die Tupfen vl noch ein bisschen verwischen? Das Shading finde ich auch hier noch zu schwach und zu hartkantig :/ Bei der rechten Vorderpfote (unsere Sicht) ist zudem kein Shading, und beim linken Vorderbein ist so eine Lücke^^ 17:39, 19. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 15:21, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ich schreibe wieder alles aus Usersicht.^^ An den Vorderpfoten und am Schwanz ist noch Shading außerhalb der Outlines. Rechts an der linken Vorderpfote ist noch Shading, das da nicht hingehört. Das Shading an dieser Pfote ist auch ein bisschen zu breitflächig. An der Schnauze ist das Shading etwas hartkantig und unten gibt es einen helleren Rand. Unterhalb des Kopfes geht das Shading nach Shadingvorgabe zu weit nach links. Das Ohrenshading ist ebenfalls zu hartkantig. Zudem wirkt es so, als würde es nach außen hin stärker werden, dabei sollte es so sein, dass das Ohreninnere stärker geshadet ist, als wenn man weiter nach außen geht. Der Schwanz wirkt noch etwas fleckig geshadet. Das Augenshading wirkt ein kleines bisschen hartkantig und einen kleinen Ticken zu schwach. - 21:56, 23. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man nicht noch zu deutlich sieht, dass die Tupfen in ihrer Grundform kreisrund sind :/ aber eigentlich wollte ich auch nochmal anmerken, dass mir der Braunton wieder zu rötlich ist :/ ich würde #9e541a als Alternative vorschlagen :) ~ 08:30, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 18:21, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) }} Die Tupfen sind mir noch zu sehr in einer Reihe angeordnet ^^ Außerdem ist mir oben an den Pfoten noch etwas zu viel Shading. Das am Boden stehende Vorderbein selbst hat außerdem einen hellen Rand dort wo es das angehobene Bein überschneidet. 15:59, 28. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert'Rußfarn (Diskussion) 14:26, 29. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading ist noch viel zu hart :/ an der gehobenen Vorderpfote fehlt unten Shading und am Hintern ist es oben noch zu viel. Am Hinterbein finde ich es gerade in der Beuge noch zu platt. Bei dem Tupfen bin ich mir sehr unsicher s: ich würde einfach mal sagen, du schaust dir dieses Bild an und orientierst dich daran für Tupfenform und -verteilung. Bitte beachte, dass nur ihr Rücken und Schwanz getupt sind und du die Streifen an Gesicht, Beinen und Schwanz auf dem verlinkten Bild ignorieren solltest :) ~ 19:35, 30. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Bitte um Ablehnung des Bildes' ich habe gemerkt, dass ich lieber zu erst EIN Bild fertigstellen sollte, bevor ich noch andere mache :( Ich hoffe,jemand anderes bringt ein Bild von ihr zustande. Rußfarn (Diskussion) 20:24, 31. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Bild auf Wunsch des Machers abgelehnt. 17:59, 12. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Nebel wo Sonnenlicht schimmert Datei:Nebel_wo_Sonnenlicht_schimmert_Beutejägerin.byRuss.pngWollte mal etwas anderes zeichnen, hoffe es gefällt euch Rußfarn (Diskussion) 11:01, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Bis auf den Schwanz finde ich hier wieder das Shading zu schwach :/ Außerdem fehlen die Schlammflecken, die jede Stammkatze hat ^^ die Sprenkel sind hier zu gleichmäßig in der Größe, zwischendrin ein paar kleinere wäre nicht schlecht, aber gleichzeitig ein paar größere wegmachen, da sie ja nur ein paar hat ^^ bei der Farbe der Sprenkel bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber sie sind für mich fast ein bisschen zu knallig, was sie unnatürlich aussehen lässt (nicht, dass grau mit hellroten Sprenkel eine sehr natürliche Färbung für Katzen ist o.o) und das Augenshading ist noch ein bisschen zu hart :) ~ 20:04, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 09:37, 15. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading ist nach wie vor zu unregelmäßig und fleckig. Am Schweif ist an der einen Stelle ein heller Rand, das eine Hinterbein sieht am Unterschenkel gar nicht geshadet aus, das andere zu sehr. Die Sprenkel haben immer noch eine zu unnatürliche Farbe. Versuch mal, etwas mehr orange in den Rotton einlaufen zu lassen und dann die Sättigung herunterzustellen. Ich würde dir außerdem empfehlen, zu versuchen, mit ein paar anderen Pinseln zu arbeiten. Die Schlammflecken sehen ein bisschen fehl am Platz aus, auch hier solltest du mit anderen Pinseln arbeiten und sie vielleicht mit "Bristles 03" ein bisschen verwischen, damit es einen besseren Übergang gibt. 08:26, 16. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 08:59, 17. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Jetzt gefällt sie mir schon richtig gut ^^ Aber es wäre ganz gut, wenn du den ein oder anderen Schlammflecken ins Gesicht oder an die Pfoten machen würdest. Und der Bauch könnte auf der Seite zum Hinterbein noch ein klitzekleines bisschen stärker geshadet sein 14:50, 17. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 09:48, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading ist allgemein noch zu schwach, ich finde auch sie könnte noch ein paar mehr Sprenkel haben, da man die fast nicht erkennt :s Die Schlammfarbe finde ich noch zu blass, und könntest du das noch ein bisschen verwischen? So wie es jetzt ist, sieht es aus als wären es graubraune Flecken (also Fell) Mir gefallen aber die Augen^^ 17:32, 19. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert'Rußfarn (Diskussion) 14:57, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Alles, was ich schreibe ist aus Usersicht. An Schweif, Rücken und linker Vorderpfote, also da wo die Schlammflecken sind, ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. Das Shading entspricht an Schnauze, den Hinterbeinen und Schwanz nicht ganz der Shadingvorgabe. Hinter der Schulter müsste auch noch etwas Shading hin. Das Shading an den Ohren könnte noch etwas weiter nach außen gehen. Das rechte Ohr ist auch noch ein wenig hartkantig geshadet. Die Vorderbeine sind zu breitflächig geshadet. Am unteren Rand des Schwanzes wird das Shading ein bisschen zu stark. Die Übergänge in den Augen wirken sehr hart. Und irgendwie ist unten im Auge ein dunkleres bzw. andersartigen Grün drin, das da nicht so ganz hinpasst. - 21:57, 23. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ihre Beschreibung ist einfach nur Mist >.< jedenfalls stimme ich Daisy zu und hier kommt es vielleicht auf die Definition von "ein paar" an, aber ich finde irgendwie, dass Kopf und Beine noch etwas leer sind ^^ vielleicht könnte man ja an diesen Stellen 1-2 Sprenkel noch ergänzen und wenn nötig am Körper und Schwanz den ein oder anderen entfernen :) ~ 08:31, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Rußfarn (Diskussion) 18:24, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) }} Für Sprenkel sind die Puntke leider noch zu gleichförmig. Des Weiteren sieht der Schlamm noch sehr wie braune Flecken aus und das Shading könnte - bis auf die erste Schwanzhälfte - noch etwas stärker sein ^^ 16:06, 28. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert'Rußfarn (Diskussion) 14:29, 29. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Auch hier ist das Augenshading noch zu hart. Außerdem ist an einigen Stellen noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. Mir fällt gerade auch auf, dass die Schlammflecken gar nicht geshadet zu sein scheinen o: die Schlammflecken sollten sich also unter der Shadingebene befinden und nicht darüber. Hier finde ich Schwanz und Ohren vom Shading her okay, der Rest ist wieder sehr unregelmäßig :/ ~ 19:36, 30. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Bitte um Ablehnung des Bildes' Ich konzentriere mich besser mal auf eine einzige Katze. Rußfarn (Diskussion) 20:25, 31. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Bild auf Wunsch des Machers abgelehnt. 18:00, 12. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Mistcloud Datei:Mistcloud.W.byMohn.png Amberfang hat mir noch gestattet, ein Teil ihrer Outlines zu übernehmen. Danke :33 19:55, 28. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Okay, ich fang mal mit den Sachen an, die auf jeden Fall verbessert werden sollten: An vielen Stellen ist Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines, du hast dir selbst sogar oft Mobbingpixel erschaffen und diese nicht transparent gemacht. Auch sind an ein paar Stellen Teile der Outlines nicht ganz schwarz. Das Fellbüschelshading (super, dass du das machst, by the way ^^) ist mir noch etwas zu hartkantig. So und jetzt wiederhole ich meine Meinung zu Cosmos Mistcloud, auch wenn sie nicht die am stärksten geteilte Meinung war: Mir ist das Fell einfach zu viel s: gerade an den Beinen sieht es einfach zu übertrieben aus :/ außerdem denke ich nicht wirklich an einen Kiefernzapfen, wenn ich sie seh, also die Ähnlichkeit besteht für mich noch so gar nicht :/ die Fellbüschel-Outlines sind mir auch zu ungleichmäßig in der Dicke :/ ~ 19:41, 30. Aug. 2018 (UTC) *'Bitte um Ablehnung es Bildes!' Ich hoffe, jemand patänteres macht diese tolle Katze. Ich war von Anfang an selbst nicht überzeugt und überlasse es lieber jemand anderem, der/die das besser im Griff hat. 12:04, 31. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Bild auf Wunsch des Machers abgelehnt. 14:29, 3. Sep. 2018 (UTC)